Mobile phones and other mobile devices are ubiquitous. Today over 90% of Americans own a mobile phone. The communication networks supporting mobile phones are constantly changing and improving. Further, other devices are regularly developed that communicate over the communication networks. Despite the explosion in information and devices, the devices and mobile phones being serviced by communication networks do not know about or leverage information about other nearby devices.